


First Kiss

by flickawhip



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2404106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie becomes Jessica's first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Sookie had not exactly planned to be Jessica's first kiss. She had not planned to even see the girl since she broke up with Bill. Still, when Jessica had come to her she had been unable to say no. Jessica was a shy, sweet girl who had been turned into a vampire against her wishes. Still, Sookie found it very hard to say no to her. Jessica had pouted and begged Sookie until she said yes. Sookie had smiled as she drew closer to the girl, drawing her steadily closer until she was close enough that Sookie could pull her down for a kiss. 

The kiss was sweet, gentle and cautious, although Sookie could sense exactly when to push for a little more. She had never really planned to hurt the girl, or push for more than a kiss. Still, she couldn't say no. Sookie had smiled and drew Jessica to the bed, settling her onto the bed. She moved to kneel over her, speaking softly. 

"Tell me if you need me to stop?" 

Jessica had smiled and nodded.


End file.
